John Casey versus Daniel Shaw
by wonderkid100
Summary: Chuck Bartowski the human intersect 2.0. Full time nerd and part time spy and in Casey's eyes; one big liability. But when Casey and Shaw are ordered to off the human intersect how far will Casey go to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: John Casey Versus Daniel Shaw**

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to Chris Fedak and Josh Schwartz. If only they belonged to me… oh what fun I would have with a certain Colonel.

_**Author's Note:**_Okay well this is the first fanfic I've ever uploaded… I'm not sure whether it's going to be Casey/Chuck slash or friendship yet… well anyways I would love some feed back and constructive criticism! [=

_**Additional notes:**_Set sometime in season 3

_**Summary:**_Chuck Bartowski the human intersect 2.0. Full time nerd and pat time spy and in Casey's eyes; one big liability. But when Casey and Shaw are ordered to off the human intersect just how far will Casey go to protect him?

**Chapter one**

John Casey and Daniel Shaw stood in front of the high-def monitor in their secret base 'Castle' as their boss popped up on the screen.

"Agent Shaw, Colonel Casey," General Beckman greeted, "glad you could both make it gentleman."

"Is this to do with a mission without Walker and Bartowski?" Casey asked her eagerly. He was itching for a good mission after a three week dry period.

"Sort of." Beckman replied. "As you know the Ring is after the intersect to create an army of unstoppable agents and Bartowski is the only copy remaining at this time. Recent intelligence has shown that the Ring has discovered Bartowski's real identity."

"So he has to go into hiding?" said Shaw.

"Not quite," continued the general, "it's too dangerous, the existence of Chuck Bartowski is too dangerous. He is a threat to the security of this country."

Casey looked over at Shaw, who too seemed to understand where the general was heading with this, "So you want us to kill him."

"Simply speaking, yes,"

"No!" Casey spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Beckman said turning her stern gaze to one of her most trusted and loyal NSA agents.

"I mean Bartowski is a good kid." Casey sighed; he couldn't believe he was actually standing up for Chuck like this. Two years ago he had been ordered to kill Chuck and he was going to with out hesitation if orders hadn't changed at the last minute. But now as much as he hated to admit it he had changed thanks to the man named Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski. "He doesn't deserve to go down like this, he didn't ask to be a spy yet he's still served his country well and with honour."

Beckman leaned forward in her chair. "Are you trying to tell me that you are going to disobey direct orders colonel?"

"No… But there must be some other way, what about his sister? And Grimes?"

"Sorry," the general lowered her head. Casey knew she too had grown fond of the nerd but when it came to Beckman orders were orders. "You have twenty-four hours or I am going to send in some one else." With that she terminated the connection.

Casey stood staring at the blank screen when he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder; it was Shaw's.

"I'm sorry," said the younger agent. "I know I haven't known him as long as you and Sarah but still…"

Casey shrugged Shaw's hand away. "Forget it; it's the spy's life. This is what I signed up for." He walked over to one of the many weapons cabinets and began to browse in contents. "Just don't tell Walker she'd die protecting the nerd." He knew from the silence that this statement had gotten to Shaw and couldn't help twisting proverbial knife a little bit more. "Because you know she may be dating you but she loves Chuck really, you're probably just the rebound guy."

"Well I wonder what I'll become tonight then once Chuck is dead."

Casey growled at this comment as realisation dawned on him. He managed to keep his cool though, knowing that Shaw probably didn't mean for his words to sound as harsh as they did. Finally Casey took a gun from the cabinet. "I'll do it, I'll off Chuck. Just one shot, it'll be pain free."

"Nah-ah," Shaw shook his head. "I'll do it, I don't know him as well so it'll be easier for me and I'd be doing you a favour."

"Are you questioning my ability Shaw?"

"As an assassin? No. As a cold blooded killer with orders to shoot his best friend? Then yes colonel, I am questioning your ability." Shaw replied.

Casey couldn't argue with this as he knew he'd never intentionally be able to kill Chuck or stand by and watch someone else do it. That's why he raised his hand with the gun in and before Shaw could question this action. It was an easy shot, Casey hit his target. A tranquilizer dart now jutted out from Shaw's neck.

"Casey…" Shaw murmured as he attempted to pull out the dart, but it was too late, the sedative quickly took its affect and he slumped to the ground.

Jonathan Casey was now officially an enemy of the state.

Quickly forming a plan, he text Chuck telling him to meet at his place in half an hour; something to do with a top secret mission. He then handcuffed Shaw's motionless body and dragged his dead weight into one of Castle's several prisoner containment cells, where, once the sedative wore off, the CIA special agent would find himself locked in to until agent Walker returned from her solo mission later that day and would undoubtedly release him with out question.

As he left Castle- probably for the lat time as a free man, he noted- he mentally apologized to Walker. She was the best partner he'd ever had in this line of work and he didn't want to drag her into this. She'd already put her job and freedom on the line once to protect Chuck, from Casey. Now it was Casey's turn to protect Chuck from Shaw, it was much like a viscous circle. Casey thought of the irony; when he was first assigned to protect Chuck he wanted nothing more than to get rid of him. Now those were his orders; to get rid of Chuck for good, but he wanted nothing more to protect him.

And he would, Casey promised himself. Even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Upon arriving at the apartment complex Casey found Chuck sitting by the fountain in the courtyard casually dressed in cargo shorts and a baggy white t-shirt which reflected the fact that it was pretty hot and he didn't have work today. He looked up at Casey with his trademark goofy yet infectious grin.

"Inside Chuck," Casey gestured for Chuck to follow him into his apartment.

"So Casey what's the down low on this top secret mish?" Chuck asked, closing the front door behind him. "Ooh are we going to be taking on a James Bond style villain? Or maybe we're going to steal a rare gem with the energy to power a ray gun…"

As Chuck babbled on about fantasy spy missions Casey grabbed a silver case kept on a shelf which was full of ammo and began to reload his favourite hand gun; a SIG Sauer P229 modified with trace laser grips and suppressor mounts, this had been his weapon of choice since the start of 'Operation Protect The Nerd' and it hadn't let him down yet.

Chuck was still babbling on, "…It will be just like this special op mission on Call of Duty, me and Morgan came up with this great strategy, although I'm not quite sure how it would play out when applied to real life…"

"Shut up Chuck," Casey said, "There is no mission."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "But you text me saying something about a top secret mission, look," he pulled out his iPhone and opened up the message to prove his point.

"Okay, there is a mission," Casey corrected, "a top secret one me and Shaw have been assigned to carry out, it's an assassination."

"And that involves me, how?"

"Because Bartowski," Casey slowly stepped forward until his face was just inches away from Chuck's, "you are the mark."

Chuck's brown eyes widened and for a moment, Casey thought he had flashed and was about to go all karate kid, but instead he just stumbled back only to be stopped by the wall. "Ha-ha! Good one Casey, I almost believed you for a moment, well if you don't need me I'm just going to be off now…" Chuck gave a nervous laugh as he tried to shuffle off towards the door but Casey grabbed his wrist.

"Just listen a moment Bartowski," Casey ordered and Chuck nodded slowly, his eyes glancing downwards at the gun in Casey's hand. "The Ring know that you're the intersect and Beckman thinks that you're too dangerous to have walking around, so she wants me and Shaw to off you."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Chuck gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please don't kill me Casey we're meant to be friends!"

Irritated at Chuck's inability to shut up, Casey shook the younger man's wrist. "I said zip it and listen to me Bartowski," he growled. "I am not going to kill you, nor am I just going to stand by and let pretty boy Shaw or some other government assassins do it. Like you said we're friends, but if you want to stay alive then you have to do exactly what I say."

"H-how do I know this isn't part of your plan to off me? I've seen it in the movies first you lull me into a false sense of security and before you know it I'm trapped, staring down the barrel of your gun with no way out and then POW!"

Casey rolled his eyes, this kid watched way too much TV. "Because Chuck you can trust me okay."

Chuck looked at him, brown eyes meeting blue eyes as if looking for a sign that he was telling the truth, and he must have found one because he nodded, "Okay, I trust you Casey." He said managing a weak smile and Casey dropped his wrist and tucked his gun in his jean's waistband. "So what do we do now? What about Shaw?"

"Don't worry, I've dealt with Shaw." Casey said with a smug grin.

"You killed Shaw!"

"No moron as much as I would like to end that 007 wannabe I didn't kill him I've just knocked him out and locked him in one of the cells at Castle."

Chuck gave a sigh of relief, "Phew you had me worried for a moment Casey."

'_Wow,' _Casey thought, _'typical Chuck, worrying that I may have killed the person ordered to assassinate him. But that's why I want to save him; the world needs more kids like Bartowski...'_

"Casey, you never answered my first question what are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"

"Huh," Casey snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh… we run,"

"We run?"

"Yeah that's what I just said wasn't it, we run just like you and Walker did that time."

The look on Chuck's face said that he didn't like the sound of that idea, "What about Ellie, Morgan and Awesome? Aren't they in danger? And what do I tell Ellie? I mean am I ever going to see her again? And Sarah, what about her? What if Shaw thinks she's involved and gets her arrested or something?"

Casey rolled his eyes; the nerd was babbling again, this was all he didn't need. "It's not going to be forever Chuck because lord knows I'm not going be able survive your company that long. It's going to be until we can find a way to make you less dangerous. And your friends and family, don't tell them anything you're going to see them again and I'm sure Walker will make sure they're, safe she can more than handle herself."

"So how do we make me less dangerous?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Casey replied and he honestly wasn't. He saw it two ways; either remove the intersect or get rid of the Ring and between just the two of them these choices seemed impossible. "But like I said before trust me, now go home and pack one suitcase, essentials only! You've got exactly twenty minutes then meet me in the car park." Chuck opened his mouth to say something but Casey stopped him "And no a Xbox 360 is not an essential!"

"Fine," Chuck pouted, "but I'm bringing my Nintendo DS and maybe even my PSP if Morgan hasn't stolen it."

Casey grabbed Chuck's arm and lead him to the door. "If you think a DS is going to help you survive then go ahead, you enjoy trying to use it in a fire fight." He pushed Chuck into the courtyard. "Remember twenty minutes otherwise I'm going to tranq you and then drag your sorry butt into the car."

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

15 minutes later Chuck emerged from his apartment dragging his suitcase along the ground. "Maybe Casey was right when he said essentials only," Chuck said to himself. But he didn't have time to go and repack he realised, looking at the green kiddies watch Morgan had got him for his 13th birthday. Chuck had ditched the one he normally wore, remembering it had a tracking device in it.

It took all of his effort to drag the suitcase half way through the courtyard. He contemplated going to ask Casey for help, but really didn't want to hear the other man say something to the tune of, "Moron, I told you essentials only, since when are comic books essentials!"

"Hey Chuck talking to yourself? That's the first sign of madness you know?"

Chuck suddenly looked upwards to see his sister approaching. "Hey there Ellie." He said quickly standing in front of the suitcase in a futile effort to hide it.

Ellie looked at the suitcase then at her brother, "Chuck, are you going some where?"

"No, this isn't mine I just… erm… found it." He lied, mentally slapping himself afterwards at how stupid he sounded. "Yup I found it right here, weird eh? Well if it's okay with you I'm going to be taking this down to the station now. You never know I might even get a reward."

Ellie didn't move she just stuck her hands on her hips and gave Chuck, what he liked to call her 'mothering' glare. "Do I look like I was born yesterday Chuck? That's the same old suitcase you've had since forever!"

"I'm sorry sis, I wish I could tell you what the suitcase is about but I can't."

"Tell me what Chuck? I get it if you're going away with Sarah, she is your girlfriend after all there's no big secret there."

Chuck looked down at his Converse clad feet nervously, "I'm not going away with Sarah."

"Overseas Nerd Herd install?"

"Nope."

"Please don't say a lad's holiday with Morgan. We don't need a repeat of the Skiing incident."

"Not quite." Chuck reassured. "But I'll be back soon I hope, Ellie"

Ellie folded her arms across her chest, "What do you mean you'll be back soon you hope? You sound like your going on the run from the mafia or something."

Chuck shook his head, "No, no it's nothing like that I promise." He said nervously. "Going on the run, what am I a rouge agent?"

"Well then tell me where you're going mister."

Chuck was about to answer with a new lie when Casey came along with his own suitcase in his hand.

"I said in the car park in twenty minutes Chuck, not twenty-four." Yelled the angry NSA agent, "You think I was kidding when I said I'll tran…" he trailed off when he noticed Ellie. "Hi…"

Ellie looked at Chuck then Casey then back at Chuck again. "So what let me guess you both found suitcases?"

"Huh?" Casey grunted.

Ellie scowled, tapping her foot impatiently, "Something's going on here and neither of you are leaving until you tell me what."

Chuck saw Casey's hand slowly reaching for the gun in his waistband; it was either one that shot bullets or one that shot tranquilizer darts. But Casey being Casey, Chuck didn't want to wait and find out so said the first thing that came to mind. "Me and Casey are in love!"

"Excuse me?" Casey and Ellie both said in unison.

Chuck smiled slinging his arm around Casey. "It's okay Casey, she was going to find out sooner or later."

"You are a dead man walking Bartowski." Casey growled in his ear.

"Is this true?" Asked Ellie, a shocked tone took over her voice.

Casey gave a strained smile "Absolutely," he slipped his arm around chuck and playing along pulled him close purposely squeezing his arm tight. "Me and your brother are totally head over heels in love."

"See," Squeaked Chuck trying to free his arm. "We got together like a month ago but we didn't know how to tell any one."

"Really," said Ellie, she seemed to be buying it, "you could have told me."

"I… we… me and Casey know that now,"

"So you guys are going away together, how sweet. But what about Sarah?"

"Sarah," repeated Chuck. "Oh Sarah, me and her are over, finished, completely done with. It was a very, very bad break up."

"Very bad indeed," nodded Casey.

"Yeah she was cheating on me with this guy named Shaw and yeah," Chuck rambled, he started to rub Casey's arm. "But John was here for me and well, you know how love goes."

"Aww, how sweet." Ellie clutched her chest over where her heart would be. "But how could Sarah do that, after I welcomed her into this family. Wait till I get my hands on her!"

Chuck shook his head. "It's okay, best not mention it if you see her, and also don't tell her or anybody even Awesome about this please, me and John will tell people in our own time."

Ellie traced a cross over her chest with her fingers. "Cross my heart." she said and then she turned to Casey, "Just promise you'll look after my brother."

"Will do," said Casey. "Now come on Chuck, darling," he deadpanned. "We don't want to miss that flight to… Paris."

"Aww," Ellie said again. "Paris, how romantic."

Chuck gave his sister a hug and then she gave Casey a hug before they parted ways.

"I really hate you." Casey growled as they left the courtyard hand in hand.

"Shh…" hushed Chuck, still struggling with the suitcase. "I think she can still her you... Honey."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_The song Chuck is singing is Drake Bell's 'Highway to nowhere.' It's an awesome song!

**Chapter Three**

"…_And I'm on the highway to nowhere  
Tryin' to get by without you  
I don't know why it took me so long to  
Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh  
Wind up back at nowhere with you  
Wind up back at nowhere_

_Wind up back at nowhere with you  
It's time for a little payback  
It's time for a little respect…"_

If there was anything more annoying than the sound of Chuck Bartowski talking, Casey decided it was definitely Chuck Bartowski singing.

The duo had been doing 70mph along a seemingly deserted road in Casey's Crown Vic for about half an hour, when Chuck had thought it a good way to pass time by plugging in his iPod and singing along at the top of his lungs.

"Enough!" Casey snapped, pulling out the mp3 player. "My ears can't take it anymore."

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"No Bartowski, you wasn't just listening to it you was singing along with it as well."

"Okay then, how about we choose a song that you like to play and I promise not to sing along."

Casey snorted, "How about I chuck this iPod out the window and then chuck you out after it? Do you fancy being chucked out a window eh Chuck?"

"C'mon just give me the iPod back Casey."

Apparently Chuck thought that his threat was empty, so to reinforce it Casey rolled down the window and stuck his arm out, iPod in hand. The look on Chuck's face at that moment was utterly priceless.

"You wouldn't."

Casey smirked, "Oh you know I would." He said even though he wouldn't, but Chuck didn't need to know that. "So do you think it will bounce Chuck? Or maybe it will smash into a thousand tiny little pieces."

"Okay, okay no singing I promise, I'll put the headphones in. just don't drop the pod." Chuck's eyes narrowed as he was handed back his gadget. "How would you like it if I threw your gun out the window or I smashed your Crown Vic?"

Casey gave chuck a sideward glance and clenched his fists around the steering wheel tensing the muscles in his arms. "Would you like to try and find out Bartowski?"

"No, no, no not really I was just kidding." Chuck said quickly, putting his headphones in and obediently listening to whatever song was now playing in silence.

Casey smiled to himself, silence at long last. Well, that was until Chuck opened his trap again five minutes later.

"Casey," he said pulling out his headphones.

"What!"

"Are we there yet?"

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Don't even start that with me Bartowski!" he warned.

"But it's just that I've really got to pee!"

Out of frustration, Casey's right eye twitched as he restrained himself from following through on his earlier threat of chucking Chuck out the window.

This was going to be a long trip.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

The time was 4pm when CIA agent Sarah Walker returned from her solo mission, it had gone well and quicker than she'd thought it would. After getting close to one Mr Rico Slazy a rich twenty-three year old playboy using his father's business as a cover to traffic drugs, fire arms and laundered money among other things into the country, Sarah was able to find out the location of his next 'transaction' and report the information to a group of special ops ready to bust him.

Making her way down the steps to Castle, Sarah wondered who she'd find down here first. Her brain wanted to find Shaw waiting for her it was the logical choice with them dating and all, but then there was her heart; her heart wanted to see Chuck standing there with his innocent grin. Her heart would always choose Chuck; she was in love with him after all.

When Sarah didn't find Shaw, Chuck or Casey even at the bottom of the stairs, she was kind of surprised. She knew that Chuck had the day off but she was under the impression that Shaw and Casey were going to be down here doing paper work all day. She must have been mistaken, she told herself. But still, something didn't feel right, call it spy's intuition.

She took out her phone and following her heart, dialled Chuck's number first but it was switched off; odd. She rung Casey next, his mobile was off too; double odd. Lastly she tried Shaw, it rang out, she could hear it ringing but not just from her end of the phone. She could hear Shaw's boringly standard factory setting 'beep beep beep' ringtone from somewhere inside Castle. When there was no answer she rung it again and followed the sound, gun at the ready, it led her down a corridor to one of the holding cells. She was not expecting to find what she did.

Shaw was sat in the far corner of the empty cell leaning back against the wall, his hands cuffed behind him. His eyes lit up when he saw Sarah. She quickly opened the cell and rushed over to him.

"Daniel, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "Just help me up please."

Without question, or in fact another word, Sarah helped up her boyfriend and led him back down the corridor to Castle's main room where she found a set of keys for the handcuffs.

"So do you want to tell me exactly what is going on now?" she asked once the cuffs were off.

Shaw was rubbing the red marks around his wrist, "Have you seen Chuck or Casey?"

"No, not since this morning, why?" Then it hit Sarah; why Shaw had been locked up, why Chuck and Casey were nowhere to be seen. "The Ring they found you and they've got Chuck and Casey!" suddenly she went into full 'Chuck style' panic mode. "They have Chuck! We've got to call Beckman and send a team in…"

"Sarah!" Shaw interrupted, getting her attention. "The ring hasn't got Chuck or Casey. But, they do know that Chuck is the Intersect."

Sarah took a moment to process Shaw's words she knew that if the Ring knew Chuck's identity that could only mean one thing. "Chuck's gone into hiding."

"No," said Shaw, "Casey has been ordered to kill him."

"No," Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Casey wouldn't do that, I know it, I know him, Casey couldn't."

Shaw walked up to Sarah and rested his hand upon her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "I know he can't, Beckman knows he can't too, that's why she also asked me to do it."

Sarah looked up into Shaw's eyes. "You wouldn't."

He nodded, "I would."

"Daniel, why?"

"Orders are orders Sarah. You should know that by now."

Sarah pushed him away. "Where are Casey and Chuck now?"

"I don't know, Casey knocked me out and I guess he's done a runner with Chuck, but I will find them." He watched Sarah reach for her gun. "If you try and stop me I will have no choice but to arrest you."

Sarah stared at Shaw, he wasn't lying. She couldn't believe she had chosen this guy over Chuck. Shaw was just another government cardboard cut out with a Superman complex, not like Chuck. She didn't know what to do, she could easily kill Shaw right here right now but that would achieve nothing. Casey knew that, that's why he hadn't done the task himself. She could run and try and find Chuck and Casey but again that wouldn't help.

"Sarah," Shaw said. "I don't want to arrest you; I don't want this to come between us. What we have can work just please don't hate me. It's not like I want to kill Chuck."

Sarah looked at Shaw in disbelief. Was he serious? He looked serious. He actually thought they were going to work if he killed Chuck. Even if he didn't kill Chuck, she thought it was obvious she loved him more than anything. Then she had an idea. She didn't know if it would work but she had to try, for Chuck's sake.

"Sarah," Shaw repeated.

She stopped reaching for her gun and walked towards him. "You're right Daniel, orders are orders and as much as I want Chuck alive I can't put the country at risk. I see that now." She paused a second to see if Shaw was buying all this. It seems he was.

"Where has this come from, I thought you loved Chuck."

"I thought I did too, but I see now, I was mistaken. It's you I love Daniel Shaw." She put the palm of her hands on his chest and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Only you. And I will help you find Chuck."

Shaw didn't say anything for a moment and she hesitated. Was it that obvious she was lying?

"I love you to Sarah Walker." He finally said, pulling her close for a full on kiss.

Apparently it wasn't that obvious.

Sarah wanted to pull away, but didn't. If she was going to sabotage his attempts at killing Chuck she'd have to keep him sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**John Casey Versus Daniel Shaw**

_**Author's Note:**_Hey all you Awesome readers! Sorry I took so long to update, but I have been busy doing my A-Levels also, I fractured my knee playing football (Soccer) so I had to take some time out for a lil r&r. So please bare with me!

Cheers for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Reviews to me are like what Chloroform is for Jeff!

Ooh and a bottomless jar of cookies to who ever can figure out who the doctor that Chuck can't remember the name of is! :D

**Chapter Four**

"Up you get Bartowski." Casey hissed as he pulled up the Crown Vic.

"Huh..." Chuck murmured slowly opening his eyes. "Breakfast time already?"

Casey snorted. "Not quite Chuckles, now c'mon unless you want to sleep here for the night." He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before leaving the vehicle.

Rubbing the side of his head where he'd been resting against the window, Chuck let out a yawn and checked his watch; it was nearly 7pm. He wasn't sure how long he had nodded off for, but he did know he and Casey had been on the road for about three hours now.

Chuck climbed out of the car and took in the surroundings. They had parked outside a motel next to the beach. Behind them was a small town. Chuck got a calm and peaceful feeling about this place.

"Well don't just stand there Chuck."

Chuck turned around; Casey was dragging both suitcases out the boot. "Here," he said taking his case. "I've got that." Upon taking it, he frowned remembering how heavy it was.

"Weakling," Muttered Casey smirking, as he headed towards the motel and disappeared inside.

Chuck decided to take in the surroundings again before going inside. There was a pier in the distance and the reminder of sand castles in the sand down by the seaside. He thought of Ellie, they used to have so much fun at the seaside when they were kids; playing for hours in the sand. Their dad would bury 'treasure' and they would pretend to be pirates seeking it out. Chuck smiled at the memory. Things were so much less complicated back then.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

"So what you are saying is that Agent Casey has gone on the run, with the intersect?"

"Yes General." Shaw nodded to his superior on the screen.

"How did this happen?"

"John Casey was compromised, he cares to much about Bartowski to let him die. He knocked me out and it seems him and Chuck have done a runner."

"And Walker does she have a part in this?"

Shaw smiled slightly at the mention of Sarah. "No ma'am, agent Walker has shown complete professionalism, and has agreed to aid me in the capture and death of Chuck Bartowski."

"Yeah right," Beckman chuckled, which was unusual for her.

"Excuse me?" Asked Shaw with a hint of irritation in his voice; why was it so hard for people to believe Sarah would choose him over Chuck?

"What I mean is," Beckman said, quickly returning to her usual no nonsense self, "this mission is no longer in your hands. You are to now remain in Burbank and make sure agent Walker does to, until the people I am sending in do the job that you was meant to do."

"No!" Agent Shaw clenched his fists; the General was making it sound like he failed. Daniel Shaw was not a failure, he was a perfectionist. "I will be the one to find Bartowski and the traitor. Let me have my team and I will prove I can do this."

"The team…you mean?"

"That's right."

Beckman took a moment to think. Shaw was worried she was going to refuse his proposal, but she didn't. "Okay then agent Shaw, I shall assemble your team and have them report to you 0900 hours tomorrow."

"Thanks General."

"Just don't let me down."

Shaw didn't have a chance to reply as Beckman cut the connection.

"What did Beckman say?"

Shaw turned around, Sarah had returned. "Me and you are still on the mission and she's sending in my old team as help."

"Team?" stated Sarah unenthusiastically.

"Yeah these three guys that I used to work with. We once single handily took down the… Well none of that matters; we have them to help us and don't worry, we're still in charge of this operation."

Sarah frowned but Shaw was too excited about being reunited with his old team to notice this.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

Chuck's eyes fluttered open, he checked his watch. It was 3am. This is what he got for taking a nap earlier. He rolled on to his back being careful not to touch Casey remembering his _'No touching'_ warning, after the men had been forced to share a double bed. Chuck glanced over to Casey's side to see how the older man was sleeping. Chuck always thought of him as a snorer, but so far he seemed quiet.

That's because he wasn't even there.

'_Huh,'_ Chuck thought, _'He must have gone to the bathroom.'_

He reached over to grab his phone off the bedside drawer and found a post-it note on top of it.

"Couldn't sleep, gone for a walk on the beach. Casey." Chuck read to himself.

So Casey couldn't sleep either. Chuck contemplated going down to join him it sure beat the idea of laying down staring at the ceiling.

He put the cargo shorts he wore earlier back on along with his converses and a red hoodie. Chuck left the bedroom and quietly crept down the hall not wanting to wake other guests. The stairs creaked as he tip toed down them; he felt like a little kid trying to sneak to the kitchen for a midnight snack. The house sure was scary at night, like a setting from one of the old Scooby doo cartoons. Chuck almost expected a ghost to pop out of nowhere or maybe a werewolf or a zombie even. He shook his head, men his age didn't believe in monsters, but still he sighed a sigh of relief once outside. The beach looked ten times nicer at night; the moonlight bounced off the sea and made the soft silky sand sparkle.

It wasn't hard to find Casey, he was standing by the shore staring out at the sea; hands in his pockets and the hood of his baby blue hoodie up. The water occasionally brushed the toes of his white sneakers, Chuck silently walked up to his side.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said after a moment.

Casey didn't say anything he just continued staring out at the water. Chuck shrugged and done the same. The silence was nice for a while, but Chuck had questions which needed answers.

"Why are you doing this Casey? Why are you risking the job you love and your life to save me?"

Casey lowered his hood and finally broke his gaze to look at Chuck. "You are a good a kid Bartowski and you have done nothing wrong. I did not sign up to shoot innocent people so I don't know where the government gets off ordering me to do so."

"So you're doing this to rebel against the man?" Chuck asked, making air quotes around the words _'the man'_.

"There is that," continued the agent, "and there's also Semper Fidelis, remember that Chuck?"

Chuck smiled he remembered what the colonel had once told him. "Semper Fi, always faithful in the Marines and it means putting your friend's life before your own in civilian life." He slapped Casey on the back, "I knew you cared buddy and the same goes for me. Semper Fi, I've got your back."

Casey growled and Chuck hastily removed his hand from his back. "Too much?"

"Too much." Casey nodded in agreement, though Chuck was certain he saw the man smile slightly.

There was more silence then Chuck sat himself down and surprisingly Casey done the same.

The computer genius picked up a handful of sand and watched it slip away between his fingers. It shone under the moonlight resembling fairy dust straight from a child's fairytale.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

Casey leaned back on the palms of his hands watching Chuck play with the sand; he tired to think when protecting the intersect turned into protecting Chuck. He couldn't, it just happened one day. All the time he had spent scolding Sarah over her emotions towards the kid, when the truth was he had been just as compromised as her.

"So," said Chuck, pulling he knees up to his chest, "have you thought of a plan yet? Because I was thinking Paris like you told Ellie and I still have yet to see the Eifel Tower."

"We're on the run Chuck, not planning a Vacation." Despite his harsh tone, it was often times like these that Casey wished he could have just a quarter of this kid's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I know, but… It doesn't matter." Chuck sighed resting his chin upon his knees.

Casey frowned, feeling a bit bad. He knew what it was like to have to suddenly leave your whole life behind. "Plus we have to be careful of money. Shaw's probably frozen our accounts or is waiting to trace us when we try to access them." He explained, trying to sound not as harsh.

"I never thought of that." Chuck said. "We could try a doctor; see if they can get this thing out my head."

"Don't you remember last time we tried a doctor? And he was the governments finest."

"Oh yeah," Neither Chuck or Casey could forget how the doctor sent to help ended up trying to capture him, "But apparently there's this really good neurologist in New Jersey. I heard Ellie and Awesome talking about him. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching hospital I think, he works with this other guy who's a genius supposedly. Now if only I could remember their names. Forrest, Frank, Fore…" He trailed off it seemed he couldn't remember the names he was just babbling again. But, unfortunately for Casey, Chuck wasn't out of ideas just yet.

"Maybe you can train me Casey." Chuck suggested.

That got the Casey's attention. Interested, he sat forward. "In what?"

Chuck grinned, "How to fight, how to defend myself."

"That's what the Intersect is for."

"But I can't always rely on the Intersect plus maybe just maybe I can prove to Beckman that I can look after myself she'll change her mind about killing me."

"I doubt that," Casey said, "although learning to fight without the Intersect could prove useful."

"So that's a yes then?"

Casey nodded. "It won't be easy though and we need to work on your strength and stamina before we do anything."

Chuck nodded excitedly in agreement to this and Casey started to imagine him struggling through the strength and stamina training he had in mind. It would involve more than just the press ups, pull ups, sit ups and other horrible things with 'up' in that Chuck had often said reminded him of a nightmare called 'High school gym class.'

Before eventually heading back inside, the men spent their time on the beach discussing (mostly on Chuck's side) more on the run travel plans, and appreciating the silence and beautiful night's sky. Strangely, Casey found himself at ease around Chuck, even laughing at his stupid jokes every now and then. There was just no way he could let this kid die.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

"Man up Bartowski." Casey shouted. It was half eight in the morning and he was on the beach jogging with Chuck. "We've got to get you fit."

Chuck mumbled a complaint in reply, but kept up the pace none the less.

After ten minutes the men reached the pier. Chuck dropped to the sand and lent back against one of the many wooden supports. Dumping his backpack on the sand, Casey smiled and handed him a well deserved bottle of water; he began gulping it down.

"Take it easy slugger, we haven't finished yet and I'm not going back to refill that."

Chuck groaned and recapped the bottle "No more jogging I beg of you."

"Whether you jog, run, power walk or crawl you're doing at least another two laps Chuck."

"And what if I refuse?"

"And what if I threaten to end your miserable existence?"

"Fine," Chuck got back to his feet and handed the water back over then headed off for another lap.

Casey was surprised; he had been expecting more protest.

It seemed Chuck Bartowski was learning fast. Oh well, he was defiantly not about to complain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_It's been a long time, just over a year since I've updated this fic. Sorry. All I can say is that I've grown up and experienced a lot in this past year; I found my first love/the love of my life then in a bitter sweet twist lost him after exactly a year together, which kinda sucked a lot. But on a lighter note I've finally finished school (woohoo!) and I am a teenager no more. I have also found the inspiration to write again, so hopefully I'll finally finish this fic. Again sorry for not updating in such a long time and I hope you guys like it. Also the first four chapters have been re-uploaded with minor edits.

_**Additional notes:**_Set sometime in season 3.

_**Summary:**_Chuck Bartowski the human intersect 2.0. Full time nerd and part time spy and in Casey's eyes; one big liability. But when Casey and Shaw are ordered to off the human intersect how far will Casey go to protect him?

**Chapter Five**

Brock Richards was an average man. He had got average grades in high school, where he met his average wife, from which he graduated to go on to get an average job, when he made his average girlfriend into his average wife whom with he had an average son and average daughter.

But somewhere along the line Brock Richards' average day had turned into something much, much more.

Brock had always dreamed of doing big things so when he bumped into an old school friend during a trip to Large Mart who told him about a job opening at his place of work, The Ring; an organization that wanted to better the world, he jumped at the chance.

He quickly quit his job selling used cars and applied for this position at The Ring. After passing both a written and physical test he was taken on as an employee. Usually his job mainly consisted of office work; sorting out documents, sending e-mails and liasing with contacts via phone call.

It all seemed very shadey at times but he dare not ask any questions as far as he was concerned all he had to concentrate on was the job he was paid to do.

But just the other day, after five months of being an office monkey, an amazing oppurtunity arose; The Ring had finally found the information they was looking for, the thing they needed to better the world, a government super computer, was apparently inside the head of some guy called Chuck Bartowski. It sounded almost unbelieveable, like something straight from a Hollywood Blockbuster. But it was definately real alright. Upon the revelation that this Chuck guy was the Intersect, The Ring was utilising every resource possible to find him. Including sending average employees, such as Brock Richards, out onto the field.

He felt like Jason Bourne or James Bond but with less gadgets. They wouldn't even give him a gun although he had been given a nifty little phone which he was told to guard with his life. His mission was to find this Chuck guy and report to his seniors straight away and if possible apprehend him.

This was Brock's chance to make a name for himself. If he could find the human Intersect a promotion was definitely on the cards. Perhaps if he really managed to impress he would even be able to join the ranks of the 'Ring elders' he'd heard about.

He had to do this.

He just had to.

Brock sighed as he fell back on his bed, who was he kidding? Average guys didn't save the day. Not in real life. He didn't even know where to start, right now he was held up in a cheap motel in a quiet little town somewhere in California. This wasn't exactly accomodation fit for James Bond although it could be worse when compared to the other motels in the area, not to mention it was located right next to the beach.

Why did he have to be stationed so far from home any way? He missed his family, he wasn't even allowed to tell them the real reason for his short absence from their life.

It'll be worth it in the end, he kept telling himself.

He sat up, running his hand through his short black hair he decided that he was going to get some breakfast then head down to beach. He may as well work on his tan whilst coming up with a plan on how to find this human intersect.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

Chuck had seemed happy at first when Casey allowed him to switch from running laps to swimming laps, but it was too good to be true and soon enough that happiness faded.

"This is torture," Chuck groaned as he crawled out the water and across the sand to where Casey was sitting, before flopping face down like a dead fish.

Casey looked down at him. "Would you rather go back to running?"

"No..." came the muffled reply into the sand before Chuck rolled on to his back, wiping and spitting the sand from his mouth. "How about we cut a deal?"

"Huh?" Casey grunted.

"Let's race to that second buoy and back. If I win we go and get ice cream and if you win I'll do another hour straight of training without complaining."

"You want to race me?"

"Yup."

"Bartowski, I am a Marine."

"And I am the human Intersect."

Casey scowled, he didn't like the idea of his military training being bested by a super computer in this nerd's head. "It's on Chuck." He kicked off his sneakers and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Who's going to watch our stuff?" Chuck asked.

"Just leave it here."

"But someone could steal our stuff. Plus you have a gun in your bag Casey, some kid could get a hold of it!"

"It'll be okay Bartowski." Casey got to his feet and unbuckled his belt. He was already wearing swimming trunks underneath his jeans as he had earlier planned to go for a swim some time today.

Chuck was running over to some guy who was walking down the beach carrying a towel. The two exchanged words that Casey could not hear before Chuck brought the guy back.

"This guy said he'd watch our stuff whilst we race," Chuck explained. "He also said he'd make sure neither of us cheat."

"Well now your definitely not going to win," Casey remarked, he turned to the skinny, dark haired guy and looked him up and down. "Don't touch anything, or else."

"I won't. Scouts honour." The man held upthree fingers and gave a goofy smile that was a close match to Chuck's. Casey groaned, now he had two nerds for the price of one.

"Come on big guy!" Chuck ushered him towards the shoreline.

He done a few quick stretches whilst Chuck looked out to the buoy. There was a few people slashing around and swimming but other than that it was pretty much a clear stretch to the mark. Casey finished stretching and Chuck looked at him, a competitive smirk across his face.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Casey nodded with a competitive smirk of his own, he guessed Chuck had flashed.

"Go!"

Both men ran further into the water before they reached a depth suitable for swimming.

The water felt cold at first, especially in contrast to the hot sun Casey had just been resting under. But his body soon adjusted to the temperature. He stole a quick look at Chuck, the Intersect was dropping behind. This was going to be a breeze.

***CHUCK*CHUCK*CHUCK***

It was only after Brock had got comfortable sitting on his towel and removed his shirt, that he realised his sun tan lotion was still in his suitcase in the motel room. He didn't want to have to go all the way back there. Plus, he'd promised to watch over the belongings of two men whilst they had a swimming race.

'_Maybe one of them has lotion,' _he thought. Looking at the pile of clothes and two backpacks the bigger and much more intimidating of the two men words rang through his head: _'Don't touch anything, or else.'_

Brock looked out to the water; the men had just about reached the buoy. He had more than enough time to check if they had what he needed. He searched through the first bag and found two Spiderman comic books, a melted chocolate bar, a pair of sunglasses, and an empty water bottle but unfortunately no lotion. The second bag didn't have much more in it just a towel and something Brock couldn't quite make out at first. He pulled it our from under the towel and when he did his eyes widened with shock.

In his hands was a gun. Not a fake one his son would play cowboys and injuns with, not one his daughter would use during a sneak attack to squirt him with water, it was an actual gun. Just like the one The Ring wouldn't let him have. He carefully turned it over in his hands several times, taking in every inch of detail. This was the first time he had ever held a real fire arm.

It took him a few moments to remember the two racing men; they were quickly on their way back, so he reluctantly put the gun back where he found it before they, or some other beach goer caught him with it.

'_Why would a guy bring a gun with him to the beach?' _ Brock mused. _'They could be criminals. If I shop them to the cops I could be hero! Then again they could be undercover cops... Ahh, I shouldn't get involved, I have this intersect thing to worry about...'_

"Told you I'd win!"

Brock snapped from his thoughts and looked up at the two wet men approaching him. It seemed the bigger of the two had won the race.

"Did he cheat?" the slimmer guy asked, as he went into the backpack with the gun to get out the towel.

'_I wonder who the gun belongs to? This one doesn't look very 'criminalish'. I wonder, is that even a word?...'_

"You okay?"

"Erm..." Brock realised he was just staring, "Yeah- yeah. It's just he didn't cheat, he won fair and square."

"Aww man," the slimmer man frowned and began to rub his wet hair with the towel. "I was sure I was going to win. If it wasn't for that group of teenagers getting in my way."

The bigger man snorted. "Don't be such a sore loser. And give me my towel back Bartowski." He snatched the towel away and dryed his face.

"Bartowski..." Brock murmered. That name rung a bell.

"First you deny me my right to ice cream and now you deny me my right to dry." The slimmer man poked his tongue out earning him an eye roll from the other man.

"I told you to bring your towel out with you Chuck. And we had a deal, I won so you need to stop being a whiney little girl like you promised."

Now Brock knew why that name rang a bell.

Chuck Bartowski.

Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski.

Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski, the human Intersect.

This was the guy the Ring was after. He didn't want to take his phone out in front of him check him against the photo he had, but he was pretty sure this was the right couldn't believe his luck. There was no making moves yet though, especially since the bigger guy had a gun and the Intersect apparently gave this Chuck some sort of super powers. First Brock was to retreat, inform his seniors and create a plan of attack.

"Do you guys live around here?"

The men stopped bickering and looked down at him. "We're staying at that motel." He pointed to the same motel Brock was staying at. "Just passing on our road trip/holiday together."

"We're just friends," the big guy added with a grunt.

Brock chuckled nervously, getting up he slung his shirt and towel over his shoulder. "I'm staying there too. Maybe we'll bump into eachother, but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you."

Chuck looked confused at his sudden departure but smiled anyway. "Okay, well thanks for looking after our stuff."

"No problem." He smiled weakly before hurridly walking off. Average guy Brock Richards was soon to make a name for himself.


End file.
